This invention is generally directed to an apparatus and method for behavioral modification. The presently preferred exemplary embodiment employs an adaptive withdrawal especially suited for modifying human behavior to withdraw from the habit of smoking. The exemplary apparatus and method is also can be suited for modification of other habit behaviorisms as will be appreciated.
There are many compulsive habits such as smoking where a user performs an event associated with the habit many times during the course of a day. Many of these habits have chemical addiction associated with them. Any withdrawal from such habits may be made easier if the addictive agent of the habit can be reduced, over a period of time by a method specifically tailored to the characteristics of the addiction of a particular person.
There have been many past attempts to achieve suitable methods and/or apparatus for assistance in achieving cessation (or at least a reduction) of smoking activites. Some (non-exhaustive) examples are provided in the following prior published documents:
"Smoker Angel"--a one page advertising brochure by CONSO, Bondwell Industrial Ltd. (unknown date). PA1 "Behavioral Engineering: The Reduction Of Smoking Behavior By A Conditioning Apparatus And Procedure" by Azrin et al, J. App. Behavior Anal., 1968, I, 193-200. PA1 "A Stimulus Control Approach To The Modification Of Smoking Behavior" by Upper et al, Proc., 78th Annual Convention, APA, 1970. PA1 "Smoking Elimination By Gradual Reduction" by Levinson et al, Behavior Therapy (1971), 2, 477-487. PA1 "Smoking On Cue: A Behavioral Approach To Smoking Reduction" by Shapiro et al, J. Health & Social Behavior, 12 (June), 1971, pp. 108-113. PA1 "Case Histories and Shorter Communications" by Bernard et al, Behav. Res. & Therapy, 1972, Vol. 10, pp. 399-401. PA1 "Clinical Modification of Smoking Behavior" by Fredericksen et al, Modification of Pathological Behavior, Garner Press, Inc., New York, 1979, Chapter 9, pp. 477-556, especially pp. 503-507. PA1 "Brand Fading: The Effects of Gradual Changes to Low Tar Smoking Rate, Carbon Monoxide, andn Thiocyanate Levels" by Prue et al, Behavior Therapy, 12, 400-416 (1981). PA1 "Superiority Of A Low-Contrast Smoking Cessation Method" by Berecz, Addictive Behavior, Vol. 9, pp. 273-278, 1984. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,560--Shuttleworth (1954). PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,123--Giffard (1969). PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,719--Perlmutter (1977). PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,118--Karlson (1978). PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,401--Tutt et al (1978) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,568--Hiller (1979) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,831--Lester (1979) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,202--McCrae (1980) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,389--Smith (1981) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,041--Smith (1981) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,125--Martindale et al (1982) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,050--Pellegrini et al (1984) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,036--Sado et al (1984) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,043--Forbath (1985) PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,068--Nakanishi et al (1985) PA1 "Prescribed Level Of Caloric Restriction In Behavioral Weight Loss Programs" by Wing et al, Addictive Behaviors, Vol. 6, pp. 139-144, 1981. PA1 "Computer Programs Range From Calorie Counters To Fitness Coaches", Washington Post Health, Aug. 14, 1985, p. 15. PA1 "Ambulatory Computer-Assisted Therapy For Obesity: A New Frontier For Behavior Therapy" by Burnett et al, J. of Consul. & Clin. Psyc., 1985, Vol. 53, No. 5, pp. 698-703.
The Smoker Angel brochure describes what appears to be a handheld computer device which provides a display of the number of cigarettes smoked, an average of the number smoked over some interval, the just-passed inter-cigarette time interval, the amount of tar consumed, a no-smoking icon if the number of cigarettes smoked exceeds some threshold--as well as typical time-clock functions. Attempts to contact the manufacturer/ distributor have failed and the only known accessible specimen of this device is inoperative.
The above-referenced published papers generally recognize the use of "pocket-timers" and the like to cue a user as to the next permitted smoke during a withdrawal phase. Some also recognize the possible value of establishing a personalized withdrawal schedule based on observations during a first baseline phase. However, none appear to contemplate an automatic programmed user-activated and user-implemented base-line phase followed by automatic generation and implementation of an (adaptive) withdrawal phase. Special attention is drawn to coinventor Frederiksen's 1979 publication, and especially to pages 503-507 thereof for a more detailed description and evaluation of some prior approaches.
The prior art patents referenced above merely involve time-interval locks or the like on cigarette containers.
With respect to prior personalized (e.g. hand-held) programmed devices for assisting/ monitoring/recording/controlling various types of human user behavior, attention is drawn to the following representative prior art:
The Tutt et al device is interesting in that it permits a user to input data respresenting caloric intake as well as estimated caloric expenditure rates. The device then displays the instantaneous net balance of unconsumed calories. The stated object is to provide the user with such accounting data so that the user is better enabled to modify future caloric intake and/or activity so as to achieve desired dieting results. However, Tutt et al do not appear to define any base line data gathering period--nor do Tutt et al generate any personalized program for behavior modification, let alone any personalized programmed schedule of future occurrence event times.
Hiller et al, Lester and McCrae all appear to merely record various pesonalized data and to provide processed related output data to the user. While the output data may be of interest to the user and might conceivably affect the user's future activities, none of these devices actually stimulate human behavior modification in any meaningful sense. Certainly none of them attempt to change a predetermined pattern of habitual human behavior-- nor do any of them monitor a time-sequence of events naturally occurring as a part of habitual behavior and then to responsively generate a personalized program for modification of such habitual behavior.
The two Smith patents are perhaps of more interest in that they describe a device which is programmed to provide personalized metronome-like audible signals designed to pace every other stride of a long distance runner. Although the necessary data may be manually input prior to the run, it is also possible for the runner to manipulate accessible controls and modify the programming so as to conform with his actual stride frequency during a given run. Thereafter, the device is apparently capable of subsequently providing a modified programmed stride rate (e.g. during a later "split" portion of the race) so as to signal the stride rate required to make up for lost time.
Martindale et al show a medicine dispenser which signals the user each time a medication event is supposed to occur--and also records the time at which each medicine access by the user actually occurs. However, the device appears designed only to provide a doctor with such a factual record--and no attempt is made to create any modified program schedule or the like for the future.
Pellegrino accepts personalized input data relating to skin tanning parameters and then provides the user with a program which should be followed so as to achieve a desired degree of tanning. There does not appear to be any initial "baseline" learning phase or the like--nor is this device actually directed toward modification of habitual human behavior associated with a time-sequence of events.
The remaining Sado et al, Forbath and Nakaniski et al references are merely representative of personalized scheduling/timing/memory devices and are in no way suggestive of human behavior modification apparatus/method.
The additional publications are also generally exemplary of prior attempts to use small personal computers to monitor and/or modify certain human behavior. Burnett is especially interesting in its suggestion of using a small interactive micro-computer carried by a user and used to provide self-monitoring/feedback functions in an attempt to help the user lose weight.
Although all these prior approaches are of general interest, none is yet believed to provide an optimum solution to the problem of modifying habitual human behavior associated with a time sequence of events (e.g. the smoking of cigarettes).